Guardian Angel
by Hiroko Yamashita
Summary: When a young girl gets lost and all hope of returning home seems to have been lost as well, a mysterious stranger comes to the rescue.


I don't own fruits basket or any of the characters, just thought I'd let you know.

Guardian Angel

The sun was finally rising and the girl was all alone. She had been by herself all night and she didn't sleep at all, she had been up crying instead. She was to afraid too sleep, she was too afraid to even move. She wished to see her mother, running to her with open arms and a friendly smile. She would give anything to feel the warm embrace of her loving mother, whispering in a soft, gentle voice.

"_It's alright Tohru, I'm here for you don't cry." _

Her mother could always comfort her, she always knew the right thing to say, to let her know that she was loved, that she was cared for and she always had someone that would be there for her.

_"Tohru, I love you, I always have and always will,"_

But Tohru was lost and she didn't think she'd ever see her mother again. Yesterday she was being chased by some boys from her school and she was scared. She was ashamed that she couldn't do anything, that she was so helpless, and she knew that if her mother ever knew how pathetic she was, she too would be ashamed of Tohru and wouldn't love her like she did.

Tohru didn't like being alone, she was tired and hungry and cold, and didn't know what to do. If only some one could help her, if only she had a friend that she could call on. But she had no one.

Yesterday, when she first realized that she was lost she tried to stay positive and hope that she would recognize someone that would help her, but she sat for hours and recognized no one. No one came to help her.

She laid back down, wondering what to do next, she had been gone for a day and her mother had probably already given up looking for her. Just the thought of being abandoned by her mother brought fresh tears to her eyes that streamed down her already tear stained face. She shut her eyes tight and tried to imagine that she was in her warm home and everything was alright. She almost fell asleep but then she heard foot steps.

She opened her eyes and sat up abruptly. She saw a boy wearing a baseball cap, she assumed he was one of those boys that were chasing her. She ducked down and put her hands over her head.

"Please don't hurt me!" She looked up and saw he wasn't one of them, she couldn't see his face but she knew that he wasn't one of them. He didn't want to hurt her.

"Can you please help me?" she asked desperately, he was her last hope.

But he said nothing, he just ran.

"Wait! Please Wait!" She ran after him. She didn't know who he was, and her mother always told her not to follow strangers but she knew that she needed to follow him. She had a feeling that he was there to help.

She couldn't keep up, he was to fast, but she knew that she had to try. And just when she thought that she had lost him for good she saw that he was waiting for her. Now she was sure he was trying to help, but what could he be doing? They ran and ran, but he still said nothing.

Tohru was getting tired, she knew that she couldn't go much further, but then he stopped. At first she wondered why he had stopped so suddenly but then she realized that she was home. She was overwhelmed with joy. She almost forgot the quiet stranger who helped her was still there. She turned around to thank him but before she could say anything he put the baseball cap on her head and ran away.

"Thank you," she finally said even though he was long gone by now. She wished she could have been his friend, he was so kind, he had been there for her in her time of need. But she didn't think she'd ever see the baseball cap boy again, who knows maybe she would someday. If she did she would say thank you, to his face.

"Tohru!" She heard a familiar voice from behind, one that she had imagined hearing all day, one that she had longed for all night. But this time, it was real, she could clearly hear the voice now.

"Mom!" She ran to her mother and finally felt that warm embrace she'd been yearning to feel for so long. She cried and so did her mother, but these weren't the same tears she'd been crying all night, these tears were from joy not sorrow. And she knew that she wouldn't be here if I wasn't for that mysterious little boy who helped her, and she would never forget him.

"So you say this little boy helped you find your way home?" Kyoko asked curiously after her daughter finished telling her story.

"Yes mom, I didn't know who he was but he helped me, he was very kind!" Tohru stated cheerfully.

"I wish he'd stuck around, I want to thank him for returning my Tohru to me." Kyoko said as she playfully ruffled Tohrus hair.

"But there is one thing I don't understand, how did he know where I lived?" Tohru asked thoughtfully

"Who knows Hun, maybe you've got a guardian angel watching over you." Kyoko gave Tohru a hug and a kiss good night and turned out the lights. "I love you Tohru."

"I love you too mom."

Authors note!

Well that's my first fic, I hope you liked it, I don't! I think it's pretty poorly written.

I've always loved the story of baseball cap boy. I originally thought it was Kyo, so I was shocked when I found out it was really Yuki! Doesn't he look just like Kyo in Tohru's flash backs?

Sorry if I kinda broke character with Tohru and Kyoko at some parts and sorry if it's too short.

Please give me lots of reviews and feedback, even if it's just to tell me that the story stinks!


End file.
